Nightmares to friendship
by Brydums
Summary: Naruto has nightmares, and Kakashi talks to his team to explain a few things. fluffy one-shot! i am reeeaallyyy bad a sumaries i promise it's good! K  to be safe!


**Ok people, first Naruto fanfic! Hope it's good enough! Set as team Kakashi are walking back to Konohagakure after the Zabuza ark.**

**Enjoy!**

Kakashi was sitting with his back to the camp, on watch duty. He heard Naruto crying out, sobbing in his sleep, he knew Sasuke and Sakura would be able to hear too, and they'd taunt him in the morning. Kakashi walked over to where Naruto was tossing and turning in his sleeping bag. He knew not to wake him, as then the memories would haunt him all the next day, although Kakashi suspected they did, and Naruto just his emotions well. Kakashi sat next to Naruto, between him and Sasuke.

At that moment Sasuke stirred, and went to wake Naruto. Kakashi caught the outstretched arm, "Sasuke, it is always dangerous to wake a ninja, especially one having dreams like that." Sasuke didn't understand what his sensei meant about his teammates dreams, he just wanted to sleep in peace.

"Listen to what he is saying Sasuke, a skill you should hold on to I might add." Sasuke withdrew his arm and listened to Naruto.

"No, leave me alone! Stop! It hurts! Stop it! NO! please. . . .please. . d. .don't hurt me. . .pleeasssee. . . . .why? . . . .why do they hurt me. . . .those eyes. . . .that hatred. . . .NOOO!. . . .leave. . me. . ." Sasuke looked questioningly at his sensei,

"Sasuke, Naruto is remembering his childhood, how the villagers hated and beat him. Wake Sakura, _carefully!_" Sasuke obediently woke his teammate and the three shinobi walked some distance away before Kakashi signalled for them to sit. Kakashi knelt before his puzzled students.

"I have brought you here to talk about Naruto. Wait Sakura, you don't know what I'm going to say yet." He surveyed the two gennin, sighing. "I am utterly appalled at the way you treat him. That child, in twelve years, has experienced more pain than imaginable by any of us." Sasuke looked pointedly at his sensei, _'yeah right, more pain than me?'_ he thought,

"Sasuke, even you cannot even begin to imagine what he has been through. And you two, Sasuke, you who know what it is to be alone, you treat him like dirt, Sakura, you know how it feels to be in a crowd and never felt more lonely, and you treat him like nothing. Sasuke, you see him as a weakling, well let me tell you, he is stronger than both of you put together! Sasuke, when your clan died, you went from being a happy kid to a revenge obsessed jerk, Naruto, after all he's been through, he turns it into happiness and determination, he puts on his big goofy grin, and off he goes." Kakashi smiled at a memory.

"Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage. My sensei. What would his father say if he saw how the son of his wife's best friend treated Naruto?" this shocked Sasuke, if Naruto's parent's had survived, they would've been friends.

"Now, you two, go back and think on what I've told you. You must never tell anyone, especially Naruto, of his parentage. And you must treat him better. Tomorrow, don't tune out, listen to him, but don't let him know."

The next day, as they walked Sasuke and Sakura tried to listen to Naruto, and nearly flipped when he threw some insults at them. Kakashi gave them a thumbs up, as Naruto began to talk to him.

"Kakashi, tell me about my father, and my mother." Kakashi smiled and obliged,

"Well Naruto, your father was my sensei, he was a great man. You look just like him. he taught me all I know. He even adopted me when my father died. His name was Minato Namikaze, but most people knew him as Yondaime Hokage." Naruto gasped at this revelation. "Naruto, you must not tell anybody who you are understand? Good, your mother was a very nice lady, she always gave us cakes after missions. She had long red hair, and was an excellent kunoichi. Her best friend was Sasuke's mother, if you parent's had lived, you would be best friends!" Naruto pondered this and nodded for his sensei to continue, "Her name was Uzumaki Kushina."

Then Naruto ran forward again, thanking Kakashi as he went, and began to admire the landscape, composing and reciting poems about the wildlife and beauty of the forest. Sasuke's eyes widened visibly at this, and went forward, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I treated you so badly before, and I'm sorry about the villagers, they shouldn't treat you like that." He smiled, resolved to become Naruto's best friend, "Please forgive me Naruto?" the spikey haired ninja nodded and smiled warmly at Sasuke.

Sakura soon followed suit, hugging Naruto. Kakashi smiled, his work was done, his team was united, 'and, unlike my team' he thought sombrely as he watched the three gennin, 'no one had to die to do it' he sighed sadly, but his happiness returned as he looked upon his new team, all friends. He would never forget Obito and Rin, but he had a new team now.


End file.
